Forever Ago
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Deals with my OC's from some of my other stories, It's basically a group of girls who get reunited with the men they love. my version Sage will basically be a witch.- Sage/Finn Cece/Jason Selena/Kol Bridget/Elijah Caroline/Klaus Don't know if i'll continue this one.


_**Author's note: Okay so this is another one of the stories I had begun writing but never started typing up. Decided I should probably start getting some more stuff typed up, so here I am. Still typing and trying to update everything I have ready.**_

_**So I do have the same OC's in this story and you meet Sel right away.**_

_**Not sure how long this one will be, I just thought I'd get it typed and posted so I could see what you all think!**_

_**Reviews are always welcome! **___

_**I do not own anything unless my OC's count! All rights to those who rightfully own them! **___

_**Selena P.O.V.**_

__"What are you guys doing here? Bonnie? Klaus? Elena? Stephen?" Caroline inquired, pointedly trying to get at least some of them to answer her. She had told them she was busy and hanging with us, her other friends, today.

I growled softly in frustration, her friends should respect her more and not expect her, NOT TO MENTION US, to let them have the place WE rented.

"What was that?" Elena squeaked and I struggled to stifle my laughter. "No seriously! There it is again! What was that?"

"Relax Elena; nothing is going to hurt you." Damon smirked at her.

Caroline sighed, "Look guys it's nothing to worry about. It's just my friend Selena, and I don't think she likes the fact that you're trying to force us out when we were here first AND rented it." irritation leaking into her voice.

Rolling my eyes I swing my bat up to my shoulder as I allowed myself to become visible. "Whoa!" a few of her friends gasped and swirled to see me. Elena shrieked, and was making it sound like I'd attacked her, which caused Damon to tell the others to get me a second later. One of them quickly took my bat and another came from behind. He put one arm across my neck and shoulder and the other across my stomach restraining me.

"You may want to let her go Kol." Caroline warned. As soon as the name Kol left her lips I felt my smirk falter and my senses strengthen. I realized I recognized the smell and feel of his strong arms wrapped around me. I also immediately realized his family was here as well. My sisters have as much reason to be ecstatically happy as I do. I know they haven't realized their presence and the boys will not notice if they do they will surely run thinking they are in danger without realizing what they are running from.

Quickly I used only enough of my strength to flip him to the ground I front of me and ran towards the doorway by the staircase. Most of them were in the other room, but at least one was upstairs. I think anyway. Before I made it I was pulled back sharply by the waist into someone and I knew immediately that it was Kol again. I squirmed but knew I couldn't do anything without hurting him so I decided to use my voice.

"Bridget! Cece! Sage! Get your buts down here now!" I yelled loudly in Aramaic, my native language. I felt myself being roughly turned around in his arms hurriedly.

Looking down into my face he breathed a sigh, "Selena." "Kol." My lips curled into a smile as his name passed them.

"What on earth is going on Selena?" Cece asked as she peeked out of the doorway to the dance studio, obviously irritated with me. Kol was holding me in a dipped back position so I leaned my head back so I could see her and said four words to her, "Look at the people." My tone was serious and had an irritated edge to it as well. I quirked an eyebrow when I noticed one of them was missing and smirked at her expression. It was one of disbelief, shock, and the most uprising emotion she rarely showed… love.

"Jason?!" she exclaimed before using hr speed to rush into his arms, which he opened toward her in a silent invitation.

Bridget gasped as well, "Elias!" she was to his side in a flash, "Oh! Licuit amor es;Tu laedi?" A look of confusion crossed her features when he let out a small chuckle.

"Ego audio Birgittae. Amor: ego sum plus quam aliquid aliud dicam vos desiderabat." He responded.

"Wait.. where's-" Caroline started before I interrupted her by yelling, "SSSAAAAGGGGEEEE! Вземи си, но тук СЕГА! [pronunciation: Vzemi si, no tuk SEGA!]

"Има ли някой мъртъв или умира?" came her soft, sharp reply. [pronunciation: Ima li nyakoĭ mŭrtŭv ili umira?]

"Ами, не." [pronunciation: Ami , ne.] 'Oh boy, would she be ticked if I didn't tell her HE was here when she spent a thousand years searching for him. I turn my head and sigh, "She won't listen to me, you try getting her butt down here." I say to him, not bothering to try to not sound so bossy.

"Okay? Who exactly are we trying to get to come down here?" he asked me.

All of the sudden, as soon as his voice reached her ears, in a whoosh of air the beautiful green eyed redhead Finn remembered was once again in his arms, holding tight to him with her face buried in his neck. When I felt my sisters were all back to where they belonged, I turned my full attention to the man I have always loved. Moving close we simply allowed each other to rememorize everything. It was something I'd greatly missed, I always found something new.

Opening my eyes again I found his eyes trained on me, a dark hungry look in them. I sense I must look awfully similar, moving quickly and stealthily I pulled Kol out to the room I decorated for us in the mansion that was conveniently next door.

As soon as we were safely in our room he fiercely kissed me, and I kissed back with just as much ferocity. After our first kiss in centuries his kisses turned gentle and in between the soft kisses he whispered words of love to me. All of the sudden I felt strange, and had a weird feeling in my stomach and gasped. "Селена? Какво не е наред?" his voice filled with worry.[pronunciation: Selena ? Kakvo ne e nared ?]

But I laughed suddenly remembering id begged Sage to freeze my body's changes and growth for a very specific reason.

"No Love. Нищо не е наред. Бях попита сестра ми Sage да замрази тялото ми и сложи всички определени функции в режим на задържане. Kol, спомняш ли си какво се е случило преди брат ти Klaus ви daggered за да ме обичаш?" [pronunciation: No Love . Nishto ne e nared. Byakh popita sestra mi Sage da zamrazi tyaloto mi i slozhi vsichki opredeleni funktsii v rezhim na zadŭrzhane . Kol , spomnyash li si kakvo se e sluchilo predi brat ti Klaus vi daggered za da me obichash ?]

"От груби." [pronunciation: Ot grubi .] he said confused at what I could mean, but his eyes suddenly grew wider, wondering if I could possibly mean what he thought I meant.

"Да Любов. Отиваме да имат дете!" [pronunciation: Da Lyubov. Otivame da imat dete !] my voice was full f happiness which mirrored the expression on his face, after the surprise wore off a little.

**TRANSLATIONS: All translations I got off of Google Translate, so I'm sorry if something isn't correct.**

**Elias- Elijah**

**Oh! Licuit amor es;Tu laedi? – Oh! Are you alright Love? Are you hurt at all?**

**Ego****audio**** Birgittae. ****Amor****: ego ****sum**** plus quam aliquid****aliud****dicam****vos desiderabat.- I'm alright Bridget. Love, I've simply missed you more than anything I can say will tell you.**

**Вземи****си, но****тук****СЕГА****!- ****Sage get your butt down here NOW!**

**Има ли някой****мъртъв****или****умира?****\- ****Is somebody dead or dying?**

**Ами****, не.****\- Well, no.**

**Селена****? ****Какво не е наред?- ****Selena****what****'****s****wrong****?**

**No Love****. ****Нищо****не е наред.****Бях****попита****сестра ми****Sage****да замрази****тялото ми****и сложи****всички****определени функции****в режим на задържане****. ****Kol****, ****спомняш ли си****какво се е случило****преди****брат ти****Klaus****ви****daggered****за****да ме обичаш****?****\- ****No Love, nothing is wrong. I asked my sister Sage to freeze my body functions and put all certain functions on hold. Kol, do you remember what happened before your brother Klaus daggered you for loving me?**

**От****груби****.****\- Of coarse.**

**Да****Любов.****Отиваме****да имат дете****!- ****Yes Love. We're going to have a child!**


End file.
